Discord Server Bots
Courtesy of Noelle Dyno prefix: \ ' ' Writer bot prefix: w! Writing-related commands ask: Asks you a random question about your character or your world, to get the creative juices flowing. Initial questions taken from (novel-software). challenge: Generates a random writing challenge for you. e.g. "Write 400 words in 15 minutes". You can add the flags "easy", "normal", "hard", "hardcore", or "insane" to choose a pre-set wpm, or add your chosen wpm as the flag, or you can specify a time instead by adding a the time in minutes, prefixed with a "t", e.g. "t15" w! generate: Random generator for various things (character names, place names, land names, book titles, story ideas). Define the type of item you wanted generated and then optionally, the amount of items to generate. w! goal: Sets a daily goal which resets every 24 hours w! lookup: Looks up the definitions of a given word, using the Oxford English Dictionary API. Add the flag s to search for synonymns, or a for antonyms. W! project: Using these commands, you can create different projects and store word counts against them seperately. They also integrate with the wrote and sprint commands. See the help information for those commands for more info. w! prompt: Generates a random writing prompt. Initial prompts taken from (thewritersacademy and /r/writingprompts) w! sprint: Write with your friends and see who can write the most in the time limit! Run help sprint for more information. w! wrote: Add to your total words written statistic Fun commands w! 8ball: Ask the magic 8-ball a question. Your question will be routed to a text-processing AI and broken down into character sets, in order to properly analyze the content of the question and provide a meaningful answer. w! flip: Flips a coin profile: Displays your user statistics for this server w! quote: Gives you random motivational quote reassure: Gives you reassurance/motivation roll: Rolls a dice between 1-6, or 1 and a specified number w! xp: Checks your server Experience Points and Level. Use the "top" flag to see the top 10 on this server ' ' Tupperbox prefix: tul! Tul!help – gives a command list tul!avatar - View or change a tupper's avatar tul!birthday - View or change a tupper's birthday, or see upcoming birthdays tul!brackets - View or change a tupper's brackets tul!describe - View or change a tupper's description tul!export - Export your data to a file tul!feedback - Get a link to the official support server! tul!find - Find and display info about tuppers by name tul!group - View or change your groups tul!help - Print this message, or get help for a specific command tul!import - Import your data from a file tul!invite - Get the bot's invite URL tul!list - Get a detailed list of yours or another user's registered tuppers tul!listng - Like list, but without showing group info. tul!register - Register a new tupper tul!remove - Unregister a tupper tul!rename - Change a tupper's name tul!showuser - Show the user that registered the tupper that last spoke tul!stats - Show info about the bot. tul!tag - Remove or change a tupper's tag (displayed next to name when proxying) tul!togglebrackets - Toggles whether the brackets are included or stripped in proxied messages for the given tupper SPRINTO prefix: _ Write with your friends! Run a sprint and compete with your writing group! Focus on your writing, share word counts, write the most you can! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW _sprint Start a sprint, open for anyone to join! The default is 15 minutes with an additional 60 seconds to join. _join 0 Join the active sprint. You must join your own sprint too. You can replace 0 with your starting word count. When time's up _wc 150 replace 150 with your final word count (it's on the honor system), and wait to see the scoreboard. COMMAND LIST and EXAMPLE USAGE _sprint for 20 in 5 Start a 20 minute sprint in 5 minutes time. Or you can just do: _sprint 20 5 _sprint for 25 at :15 Start a 25 minute sprint at quarter past. The : is optional. _sprint for 30 iab (in a bit) Sprinto will find the best 'round numbered' time to start the sprint in the next 3 to 8 minutes. _sprint quick Start a speedy 5 minute sprint where Sprinto is less patient. _join Join the active sprint _join 1000 Join with a starting word count of 1000 words (previously written) _wc 1200 Declare your word count is now up to 1200 (at the end of the sprint) _time How long is remaining? _leave Leave a sprint you have joined _cancel Cancel the active sprint _help This help _invite Generate a link to invite Sprinto to your own Discord server _feedback (your suggestions and improvements) A copy will be posted anonymously on the Sprinto Planet support guild. Please join to see the dev's response The highest word count at the end, wins! After it's over, many writers enjoy sharing around one or two freshly written new sentences. ' ' Tatsumaki prefix: t! catfacts, dogfacts, fishy, fortune, numberfacts, psychopass, ratewaiu, 8ball, reverse osu, cah, slots, lotto, dice, coin, rps choose, converter, math, remindme, strawpoll, todo, vote, youtube help, support, wiki, apikey, avatar, channel, info, role, server ' ' ayana = (Do not include <> [] or | in your command input) =music join - Joins your current voice channel =music play Song - Plays and/or enqueues a song/playlist --voice - Specifies the voice channel to connect to =music queue Song - Shows queue or enqueues a song/playlist --next - Enqueues a song/playlist as the next item =music nowplaying - Shows the song that is being played =music purge - Removes all items from the queue =music delete - Deletes one or more items from the queue =music skip - Skips/Removes the item in position 1 of the queue =music shuffle - Shuffles the queue =music repeat - Manages queue repeat =music providers - Shows a list of available providers =music leave - Leaves the voice channel =avatar @User - Displays the specified User's sexy face... i mean, discord avatar. =channelinfo channel - Displays the speified channel's information, such as Type, Position and Topic. =linkcheck link - Shows you where a short link leads to. Will show you the link information to protect you from dirty hackers. =reminder add TO BE REMINDED OF in number hour - Adds a thing to be reminded of to Ayana so she can remind you of it when the specified time has passed. =roleinfo role - Displays information about the specified role; such as color and number of members. =rolemembers role - gives you a list of members in the selected role. =serverinfo - displays information (stats) about the server. =userinfo @user - displays information about that user. =bigtext text - Spells out the specified text using the discord letter emoticons. =flipcoin - Flips a coin and decides your fate. ;) =fortune - Gives you words of wisdom to live your life by. =pick choice1, - makes difficult decisions for you. =random - generates a random number. =urban [word - searches word in urban dictionary. ' ' ReactionRoles prefix: rr! Mee6 prefix: ! ' ' Rhythm prefix: ! Rhythm bot (music in voice channels) prefix: ! !play - Plays a song with the given name or url. !Disconnect - Disconnect the bot from the voice channel it is in. !np - Shows what song the bot is currently playing. !aliases - List command aliases. !ping - Checks the bot's response time to Discord. !skip - Skips the currently playing song. !seek - Seeks to a certain point in the current track. !soundcloud - Searches soundcloud for a song !remove - Removes a certain entry from the queue. !loopqueue - Loops the whole queue. !search - Searches YouTube for results of a URL. !stats - Shows the stats of the bot. !loop - Loop the currently playing song. !donate - Info about donating to support Rythm! !shard - Checks the shard you are on. !join - Summons the bot to your voice channel. !lyrics - Gets the lyrics of the current playing song !info - Info about Rythm! !resume - Resume paused music. !settings - Change Rythm's settings. !move - Moves a certain song to the first position in the queue or to a chosen position !forward - Forwards by a certain amount in the current track. !skipto - Skips to a certain position in the queue. !clear - Clears the queue. !replay - Reset the progress of the current song !clean - Deletes the bot's messages and commands. !pause - Pauses the currently playing track. !removedupes - Removes duplicate songs from the queue. !volume - Check or change the current volume. !rewind - Rewinds by a certain amount in the current track. !playtop - Like the play command, but queues from the top. !playskip - Adds a song to the top of the queue then skips to it. !invite - Links! !shuffle - Shuffles the queue. !queue - View the queue. To view different pages, type the command with the specified page number after it (queue 2). !leavecleanup - Removes absent user's songs from the Queue. ActivityRank prefix: ar! ar!top Shows the alltime most active users. ar!top year|month|week|day voice|text|likes Shows the n-th toplist page of most active users for the specified type and time. ar!top voicechannels|textchannels Shows the alltime most active voice or text channels. ar!top alltime|year|month|week|day voicechannels|textchannels Shows the n-th toplist page of most active voice or text channels for the specified time. ar!top channel Shows the alltime most active users of the specified channel. ar!top alltime|year|month|week|day channel Shows the n-th toplist page of most active users of the specified channel for the specified time. ar!rank Your own stats. ar!rank Anothers stats ar!up Upvote someone (and grant some XP to the user) ar!down Downvote someone (and take some XP from the user) ar!info See general information and how much points you get for each activity. ar!info levels A list of levels and the XP you need for each. ar!info roles A list of roles and the levels you need for each. ar!info noxpchannels A list of channels that don't give xp. ar!set prefix Changes the bots prefix for the server. ar!set sendlevelupdates on|off Choose if you want your users to get direct messaged every levelupdate (and newly assigned role). ar!set levelfactor Choose how much more XP is needed for each subsequent level (Base is 100 XP). Needs to be within 10 and 200. Check ar!info levels to verify your settings. ar!set pointsperfiveminutes|pointspertextmessage|pointspervote Choose how much XP is given for each activity (Points per 5 minutes in voicechannel, textmessage or social upvote). Maximum of 20 for social upvotes, 10 for the others. ar!set votecooldown Every user on your server can submit a social up- or downvote, but only every now and then. Specify the minutes a user has to wait to make another vote. ar!set textmessagecooldown Every user on your server can get xp for writing a textmessage, but only every now and then. Specify the seconds a user is locked for new textmessage XP after writing a textmessage. at!set votetag Customize the displayed word for the votescore. ar!set voteemote Customize the displayed emote for the votescore. ar!set assignrole Automatically give a role to users upon reaching a certain level. Set the level to 0 to remove the assignment. Assignments to level 1 (start level) will be given on server join. ar!set deassignrole Automatically take a role from users upon reaching a certain level. Set the level to 0 to remove the deassignment. ar!set noxpchannel Choose channels (text or voice) to not score points from. Entering the same command again will remove the channel from the no-xp-list again. ar!set welcomemessage Changes the welcomemessage for your joinserver activityboard. Use as a placeholder for the users ping and for only the name. ar!set levelupmessage Changes the levelupmessage for your levelup activityboard and direct messages. Use as a placeholder for the users ping and for only the name and for the level number. ar!give Give bonusxp to a user. ar!take Take bonusxp away from a user. ' ' Fur bot prefix: f. f.help actions List of actions commands f.help fun List of fun commands f.help games List of game commands f.help images List of image manipulation commands f.help info List of information commands f.help lewd List of lewd (NSFW) commands f.help moderation List of commands useful for moderators f.help other List of other commands f.help useful List of useful commands f.info Shows FurBot statistics and how to contact the FurBot owner f.invite Shows a link that can be used to invite me to your server f.pride show your support during pride month DiscordServers prefix: | Discord RPG prefix: #! #!stats #!adventure #!shop #!help ' ' Disboard prefix: !d !d help: Command List !d bump: Bump this server !d page: Get server page link !d invite channel: Change Instant Invite to this channel. If channel is specified, create Instant Invite for that channel (Admin only) ' ' Pokécord prefix: p! If you need more information about a specific command, type p!help . p!info Display your selected pokémon's information. p!select Select a different pokémon. p!catch Catch a wild pokémon when it appears in chat. p!pokedex Access your pokédex, browse caught pokémon and get credit rewards for catches! p!collection Shows your current completion of your pokémon collection. p!challenges See your progression on current Pokécord challenges. p!hint Get a hint to help you guess the wild pokémon's name. p!nickname Give your pokémon a nickname. p!duel Battle another user. p!moves Display your pokémon's moves and movepool. p!learn Teach your pokémon a move. p!mega Mega evolve your pokémon. p!release Release pokémon back into the wild. (Confirmation Needed) p!pokemon Display a list of the pokémon you own. p!fav Display a list of your favourite pokémon you own. p!addfav Add a pokémon to your list of favourites. p!removefav Remove a pokémon from your list of favourites. p!dropitem Drop the item your pokémon is currently holding. p!moveitem Give the item your pokémon is currently holding to another of your pokémon. p!xp Display your active XP booster. ' ' Poll bot prefix: + Poll Bot lets you easily create polls using reactions and Strawpolls! To create a reaction poll type poll: question here and Poll Bot will react with thumbsup, thumbsdown, and shrug‍ To create a multi reaction poll type poll: {title} 1 2 3 To create a Strawpoll type +strawpoll {title} 1 2 3